Kingdom Digital Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
by sorax33
Summary: One night while looking for they're lost friends Davis and other arrive at a place called Castle Oblivion. Now they will have to go through this castle if they want to find there missing friends but along the way Davis starts having theses weird memories about another girl he never meet also they are not alone in this castle as members from a organize watch them read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Digital Hearts Re:Chain of Memories

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1 : Castle Oblivion

Davis woke up suddenly after having of dream of him and the others chasing Pluto. Davis looked back and saw Goofy sleeping with Donald on his lap sleeping too.

Davis then got up from the grass field and walked towards the path they were on and then he looked up into the sky thinking about all the crazy stuff that has happened to him recently.

" You ok Davsih ?" Davis then turned around and saw Demi-Veemon right next to him looking up at him.

" Yea I'm all right just thinking about stuff" Davis said still looking at the plain night sky.

" What kind of stuff ? Is it about Ken and the King" Demi-Veemon asked him and Davis nodded then they both interrupted by a voice " Along the road ahead lies something you need."

Davis and Veemon quickly turned around and saw nothing there then they turned back only to find a man wearing a black coat with his hood covering his face standing In front of them.

" However in order to claim it you must lose something that is very dear to you." the man said before vanished into thin air before Davis could speak to him.

Meanwhile a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was drawing in her book beside her was a plush of a herself was in a bird cage. She then put her color pencil down and looked at what she drew it was a very strange castle in multiply colors.

Davis was walking down the path until he saw a very strange looking castle. Davis couldn't explain it but he felt that the answers to all his question were inside that castle.

" Davis there you are you !" Donald shouted then Davis turned around and saw Donald and Goofy running up to him.

Davis then went up the staircases with the others following behind him into the castle. Inside the castle was white with a marble floor, pillars at each side of the wall and a door at the end of the hall.

" Hey do you think it's ok to barge in like this." Goofy asked nervously.

" We got to do it if we're gonna find the king." Donald said to him then Goofy eyes widen " The King ! King Mickey here !" Goofy said looking around the room.

" Something just told me he be here OK ?" Donald said patting his foot.

" Really ? Cause now that you mention it I was kinda thinking the same thing." Goofy said.

" Seriously ? Me too one look at this castle and I just knew our very best friends they're here." Davis said holding his hand on his heart smiling.

" I guess great minds think alike." Goofy added.

" Wait it can't just be a coincidence then if we all are having the same feeling." Demi-Veemon said now on Davis shoulder.

" Gawrsh maybe it contagious." Goofy said but Donald shook his head.

" No,no something screwy is going on here we gotta take a look." Donald said.

" All right" Davis said then he began walking towards the door

" Wak ! Where are you going ?" Donald asked him.

" That way to the door are you scared ?" Davis said giving a are-you-chicken look.

" Aw don't be ridicules come on let's go Goofy !" Donald said as he marched his way to Davis.

" Hey fellahs shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go ?" Goofy said then he turned around and gasped " Davis !" he shouted.

Davis then turned to see the man in the black coat standing there as the door closed behind him.

" That's it who are you ?" Davis shouted at him as he summon his golden Keyblade in his hands along with the others who had there weapons out. The man started walking towards them.

" Heartless ! Oh yea I'll try some magic THUNDER !" Donald shouted as he raised his staff but nothing happened. " Come on THUNDER ! ? come on... BIZZARD !,FIRE !" Donald shouted again swinging his staff but nothing came out as the man kept moving.

" Why isn't it working ?" Donald as he had his head down.

" I should think it's obvious the moment you set foot in this castle you forgot every spell and every ability you ever know. In this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find that is the way in Castle Oblivion." He said as Davis and the others lowered their weapons.

" Castle Oblivion ?" Davis asked then the man disappeared and reappeared behind them.

" Here you will meet people that you have know in the past and you will meet people you miss" the man said.

" People I miss ?" Davis said then he gasped " Ken ! You mean Ken is here !" Davis shouted.

" If what you want... is to find him..." the man said as he raised his hand and shower of petals came at Davis hitting him then Davis felt a shallow looking at his mind then he saw the man behind him with his back turned Davis then try to slash at him but he disappeared.

Davis gasped then he tunred back to find the man in front of the door at the end of the hall.

" What did you do ?" Davis asked him his Keyblade still in his hands.

" I merely sampled your memories and from them I made this" the man said as held up a blue card with a crown edge at the top. " To reunite with those you hold dear."

The man then threw the card towards Davis he caught it and looked at it." What's this a card ?" Davis said looking at it.

" It is a promise for the reunion you seek hold the card to open the door and beyond it a new world proceed, Davis to lose and claim anew or to claim anew only to lose. he said then he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Davis looked at the card again and nodded " Come on let's go." Davis said as he then walked to the door and held out the card opening the door. Davis then ran inside with the others behind him ready for any thing this new enemy had plan for them.

**Card Obtained !**

**Traverse Town**

Please Read and Review and tune in for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Floor 1

I don't own digimon or kingdom hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Floor 1 Traverse town<p>

When Davis opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar town surprising him.

" Wait a minute I know this place... this is traverse town !" Davis shouted.

" What you see isn't real this town is a illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card" the mysterious figure said as he appeared in front of Davis.

" My memories ?" Davis said confused.

" Forget about that Davis we lost Donald and Goofy" Veemon said then Davis tunred around saw no sign of the duck or dog.

" Donald ! Goofy ! Where are you guys ?" Davis shouted then he tunred back to the man.

" What did you do with them ?!" Davis said angry as he summoned his Keyblade.

" They are at the mercy of the cards now master them and their strength will be your again" the man said as a big flash of light engulfed them both.

_Battle Scene_

Davis had his Keyblade out while the mysterious man had no weapon out.

Suddenly a green card with Donald face landed on the flied by Davis feet.

" The laws of this caste require that your friends be transformed into cards if you value your friends you won't fail to pick them up" the man said as Davis quickly pick up Donald card and used it.

" Donald !" Davis shouted as Donald appeared and cast fire at the man but he blocked them and Donald then vanished.

" The cards you use will vanish but they will reappeared to aid you time and time again" the man said.

" Now try and attack me " the man said then Davis grinned and ran towards him he started slashing him with his Keyblade but the man simply blocked all of swings then Davis try something new and hit him with a aerial combo but he blocked that too.

Davis then stopped his swings and painted he felt strange like he no energy left.

" It looks like you used all your strength and you have no more power. To recover it you simply must put your hand over your heart and focus on getting that power back" the mysterious man said.

Davis though that the man was just acting crazy but he was too tired to argue so he put his hand over his heart and a glowing aura surrounded him as he felt his strength coming back. Davis then felt that all of his strength was back.

" The strength of your heart brought your power back but each time you have to call your power back the longer it will take for it to return to you whether you are attacking or defending do not forget that" the man said.

_Battle scene ends _Davis then heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Donad and Goofy running up to him.

" Are you guys all right ? where have you been ?" Davis asked them.

" You tell us when you opened the door we saw a strange light... and the rest is just blank" Donald said then Goofy gasped.

" Hey Donald where did I get the new clothes at ?" Goofy asked him looking at his clothes

" WAK ! Me too Goofy ?Someone been messing with our clothes " Donald said as he saw he had new clothes on too.

" Could it be the cards again ?" Davis said as he turned to the mysterious man.

" That is for you to ponder" the man replied

" Master the cards and make your way through this castle but from here you walk alone " the man said making them gasped.

" Alone we cant let Davis go alone !" Veemon said as he held up his fist.

" Yeah Davis can't do anything without our help" Donald said

" Thanks a lot Donald" Davis grumbled.

" You want me too go alone? Fine I can take care of myself" Davis said to the man.

" Hmph the hero speaks so boldly fine go then the rest of Castle Oblivion awaits" the man said.

" Walk the avenues latent of memory and you shall meet someone very dear to you." the man said as then vanish into black smoke.

" Davish I got a bad feeling about this" Veemon said.

" Relax Veemon I'm ready for any tricks he got up his sleeves how hard can it be to figure out these cards." Davis said then he looked at the door a couple of feet's away from him.

" All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there" Davis said then he spotted a shallow and attacked it.

_Battle Scene_

Davis then ran towards the shallow and hit the shallow killing it then five more shallows appeared. Davis hit the two of them then he dodge rolled missing the shallow attack then Davis found a Goofy card bouncing around he the picked it up and played it.

" Goofy !" Davis shouted as Goofy appeared and did his spinning attack killing all of the shallows. Davis then found a red card that he saw a shallow drop and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

_Battle scene ends _

Davis then started exploring the room and found a blizzard card in one of the barrels then he found these red orbs in boxes he decides to kept it incase they were important.

Davis then went up to the door and got out three card from his pocket. One was a golden card with a key picture on it, the second was a red card with a picture of a shallow on it and last was a blue card with a green spot on it. Davis then held up the blue card opening the door.

The room was about the same expect their was no shallow and in the middle of the room was a green glowing spot. Davis then went to the spot and stand in it. He then felt all of his energy coming back to him. Davis then went up to the door and used his red shallow card.

Davis then fought all the Heartless that was in the room until he came to a door that required a gold card. Davis then pulled out his golden key card and a random card he got from a Heartless and the door then opened up.

Davis then found himself in the third distract and saw no one around.

" Hmm fighting alone isn't as easy as I though" Davis said.

" Man I wish Veemon and the others were here" Davis said then he saw flash of light behind him and saw the others were there.

" Aah ! Don't pop out of nowhere like that !" Davis said.

" Hey it's not our fault we don't know what's going on !" Donald shouted !.

Goofy then gasped as Davis tunred around to see pluto was standing right there with his tongue out and his tail wagging.

" Pluto ?" Davis asked looking at the king's dog.

" Wait what's pluto doing here ?" Veemon asked.

" What do you mean we came here with pluto didn't we ?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

" No it was before we met Davish that we came here with pluto" Veemon said

" That's right we were chasing after pluto and that how we ended up in Castle Oblivion" Donald said.

" But aren't we in traverse town ?" Goofy asked.

" Aaghh ! Who cares about all that ? It's too confusing that it's making my brain have a headache" Davis said holding his head.

" I dotn know where we are but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless ! We'll get somewhere." Davis said.

" You better be careful or it's the Heartless that will defeat you" said a voice that Davis knew. Davis then gasped and saw Willis walking up to them.

" Willis ! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion ?" Davis asked him.

" Castle Obilivion what are you talking about and how do you know my name ?" Willis said.

" What are you talking about Willis we fought the Heartless together ! We're a team !" Davis shouted at him.

" Sorry I never met the likes of you before and beside I don't even know your name" Willis replied to the angry goggled head.

" I don't believe it how could you have forgotten about us ?" Davis said.

" I'm very sorry but you got the right guy it happens all the time dont' take it personally Davis" Willis said making everyone look shock.

" So you do his name Willis !" Veemon said.

" Hold on why do I know your name" Willis said holding his head.

" You think Willis is playing around ?" Goofy asked Donald.

" I don't know but he being very mean to Davis and making him upset" Donald replied.

" Who kidding around Goofy ? You and Donald who-" Willis said but then stopped and held his head.

" Something strange is happening with my memories what's going on" Willis said.

" I dunno Willis maybe Mimi was onto something" Yolei said as she was walking towards them.

" She said she sense uncanny power and asked us to look into it " Yolei said.

" Maybe we should take Davis to go see Mimi" Yolei added.

" Yolei you know my name ?" Davis asked her.

" Yolei you know him ?" Willis asked her.

" Nope I never meant him I know it's strange but conventients we can skip the introduction" Yolei said.

" How can you accept this situation so easily I don't get you" Willis said putting his hand on his head.

" Well I'm gonna run ahead and fill Mimi in while you can give them the grand tour see you later" Yolei said and ran away before Willis could say anything with Pluto following behind her.

" Ok looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how protect yourself in battle" Willis said as he got out his sword. Willis then explain to Davis about attack breaks and sleights also he even taught Davis how to do sliding dash.

" Think you got the hang of it Davis ?" Willis asked him.

" Yea more or less I'll pick up the rest when I'm in some real battles" Davis said.

" Here take this I found this lying around make good use of this " Willis said as he handed Davis a blue card with a loin head on it.

" Now come on I'll take you to see Mimi " Willis said as Davis and the others followed him to the small house.

" Mimi have you forgotten me too ?" Davis asked her.

" Hm I really don't know whether to say Nice to meet you or good to see you again " Mimi said.

" It weird I feel like we met before but I can't remember" Mimi said.

" Exactly ! I know we haven't met but I still know you " Yolei agreed with her.

" But you do know me ! We took on the Heartless together we are a team !" Davis cried.

" I wonder if you still remember what you said to me in Hollow Bastion when I sealed the Keyhole " We may never met again" Davis stopped.

" But we'll never forget each other" Willis said leaning against the wall.

" See you do remember us" Davis said.

" He right Willis I remember you saying those exact same words" Yolei said.

" I guess what your saying is true Davis" Willis said.

" I don't have any memory of it but I think your heart is doing the remembering for us Davis" Mimi said.

" My... Heart ?" Davis asked not understanding it.

" I really don't know but I think your heart is full of memories of all of us together and I think that is effecting us" Mimi explained to him.

" It's just like that guy said that this town is a illusion created by my memories" Davis said.

" I think you may be right Davis " Mimi said then smiled.

" Well I think we should get going you see I'm trying to find someone and I think he might be here in this castle " Davis said.

" Well then go and check by the bell tower and also Davis good luck" Willis said then Davis and the others said their goodbyes and went to the bell tower.

End of chapter

Please Read and Review.


	3. Story On Hold !

**Hey guys it Sorax33 here and I'm here to say that I will have to put this story on hold. Since Kingdom Hearts 2.5 hd remix is coming out in five days. So I will be doing Kingdom Digital hearts 2 instead and after that done I will come back to this story and finish it. Btw if I release a chapter after this is posted it will be the last chapter until I come back to this story. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding guys are awesome.**


End file.
